


Just Evan - Tree Bros (Connor x Evan)

by chlorinecordelia



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinecordelia/pseuds/chlorinecordelia
Summary: In which Evan works at a coffee shop and Connor just so happens to walk in.





	Just Evan - Tree Bros (Connor x Evan)

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok this is rEALLY BAD BUt i digress, you may continue

Evan Hansen was quiet. Really, really, really quiet. Well, quiet for a coffee shop, anyway. He was the quietest barista at his local Starbucks. Every time someone would order their drink, he would either almost spill it or spell their name wrong. Or, if he was lucky, both. There was one order he never messed up, and that was Jared Kleinnman's order. Evan never messed it up because he had been making it since he started working there two years ago.

Evan lightly tapped the counter below him as the bell on the door rang. He looked up, lightly biting his lip in anticipation. It was the one and only Jared. Evan gave him a smile.

"Good morning, Evan." Jared said bluntly, leaning against the counter. Evan nodded in his direction, not saying a word. "The usual, as you know." Evan nodded again and began to make Jared's usual, which was a tall vanilla bean frappuccino with no whipped cream and two cake pops. 

He handed Jared the drink as Jared handed Evan $6.92. Evan smiled a very small smile and put the money into the register. 

"So," Jared began. "Got any plans after your shift, Ev?" Evan simply shook his head no and cringed at the nickname. No one called him that, not even his mother. Jared just got the brilliant idea to after Evan stuttered when introducing himself. Nice going, Evan.

"No, not r-really." Evan said quietly. Jared nodded quickly.

"Well, I better be heading out. Catch a couple of guys for me, okay, Ev?" Jared said with a wink and solemnly walked out. Evan rolled his eyes as another customer came in. 

And, my god, this boy was stunning. 

He looked to be about Evan's age, maybe a little older, and had shoulder length brown hair. He carried a messenger bag and had the most beautiful eyes Evan had ever seen. The whites of his eyes themselves were a little pink, but that just made them even more gorgeous. Of course, the mere look of this boy practically made Evan weak to his knees. But if he came to Evan's register, he was basically screwed. Really screwed. He probably couldn’t even muster up the courage to talk to the stranger to take his order if he came over.

The stranger just had to walk up to Evan's register, didn’t he? 

"Hello, uh.." he peered at Evan's nametag. "Evan. Hello, Evan." he smiled and looked up at the menu. Evan smiled a bit and looked down at his feet. Man, this guy was intimidating.

"What do you recommend?" the customer asked Evan. He snapped his head up, an evident blush on his cheeks.

"Uh, w-well, the pu-pumpkin spice latte is a c0m-common favorite…" Evan basically whispered, The customer nodded. 

"I'll have whatever the cutest barista recommends, and that just so happens to be you. So I'll have one tall pumpkin spice latte please." he said to Evan. Evan practically choked on air.

The cutest barista? Evan wasn't cute at all, not even decent looking! He was Evan. Just Evan.

"Wh-what's your n-name? Oh. Sorry, that sounded cree-creepy. Sorry. I'm sorry. It's for the-" Evan began.

"Connor. The name's Connor." the stranger, now Connor, informed Evan. He rapidly wrote his name on the cup and began to make his drink.

Now, being the anxious little mess he is, Evan nearly messed up his drink three times. Yeah, three. First, he forgot the pumpkin spice (the most important thing). Then, he forgot the whipped cream. And, finally, as the cherry on top: he forgot the lid. Sure, these were small things, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the most stunning guy on planet Earth. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Evan saw Connor write something on a napkin. Huh. Weird.

He handed Connor the drink with a hidden smile. 

"How much?" Connor asked, getting out his wallet.

Evan, still looking down, said, "Fou-four dollars an-and forty two c-cents." quietly. Connor nodded and gave Evan exact change. Evan shakily put it in the register, still feeling intimidated by Connor in a strange way.

Connor took his drink and slid over the napkin. On it was: Hey cutie. Here's my number. Text me some time. Then there was his number. Before Evan could look back up at Connor, he was already out of the door.

Oh my God. Was Evan dreaming? He must to have been. Nobody EVER wanted to talk to or even acknowledge Evan Hansen. Well, Connor certainly must have. But why? Evan wasn't anyone special, and he will never be anyone special. He will forever be just Evan. Just Evan.

As soon as Evan got home, the first thing he did was text Connor. Should he text him the same day he got his phone number? Was that too creepy. No. It was fine. Right?

Evan, after minutes of debating it in his head, texting Connor. 

To Connor: hey, its evan, from the coffee shop

From Connor: oh, hi! im really glad you texted :)

Evan was blushing to such an extent that he thought his cheeks were on fire. Why was Connor making him so…happy?

To Connor: really? thank youu

From Connor: yes! youre really cute and shy haha

At this point, Evan couldn't stop smiling. Evan rarely smiled. He had no reason to. Well, that was until Connor walked into his coffee shop. He sure made Evan smile.

The two continued texting and Evan found out information about Connor. Evan found out that his full name was Connor Murphy, he was 18, smoked pot occasionally and was also a bit of an outcast himself. He was really sweet and Evan was 99.9% sure he had fallen for this guy. This customer at his coffee shop. This stranger. The conversation continued as such until Connor asked Evan for lunch that coming Saturday. AKA two days from now. Of course, Evan said yes. Why wouldn't he? This was Evan's chance to actually have a friend. Well, excluding Jared. Except Jared was more of a "family friend" per se. Evan didn’t want to get into it.

From Connor: cool! so saturday at, um, does 12 work? at your shop?

To Connor: yes, that works! <3 haha

Evan almost immediately regretted sending the heart. Oh well, he couldn't delete it now.

[Time skip to Saturday because why not?]

Evan sat down at one of the tables outside of the shop. It was 11;55. He wasn't too early, right? It was only 5 minutes shy of the time he was supposed to be here at. So he was fine, right? Yeah, he was fine. 

At twelve o'clock sharp Connor arrived at the coffee shop, a small smile tugging at his cheeks. Evan couldn't help but give a small smile back. Connor's smile was contagious. From the moment he sat down at their table, Evan couldn't take his eyes off of him. Today his hair was in a loose ponytail. The whites of his eyes were less pink today, but that was okay. Evan still found his intoxicating eyes beautiful nonetheless. 

"Hey cutie, how're you?" Connor asked Evan, who was blushing furiously. Evan looked up at him, his blush evident.

"I-I'm good! How are y-you? And I'm not c-cute. I'm actually r-really ugly. This sounds nar-narcissistic, I'm sorry." Evan said quietly. He put his face in his hands. He was a mess! A pure and utter mess! He probably freaked Connor out and scared him away. No wonder he didn’t have any friends.

"Well, to summarize, I've had quite a hectic week, with family and all. And you didn't make things narcissistic, it was a personal opinion. But, being honest, you sure as hell are NOT ugly." Connor mused. Evan smiled one of the biggest smiles he had ever smiled and lifted his head to look at Connor again. Man, the things Connor Murphy can do to a person. 

"Tha-thank you. I-I'm sorry your w-week has ben hec-hectic. You're actually r-really, really, really cute t-too." Evan said that last part too fast. It came out as, "You'reactuallyreallyreallyreallycutetoo." It was barely even intelligible. 

They continued talking and Evan came to quite the conclusion: he had fallen for Connor Murphy in two days. Was it the compliments? Maybe. Was it his eyes? That was most definitely a part of it. Was it the way he treated Evan? Yes. Over the span of 2 days, Connor Murphy treated Evan like he belonged, like he mattered. And he was in love with that.

"Are we going to get coffee? If not, that's okay." Connor looked at Evan, who was trying to hide his blush. 

"I, um, well, y-you can, I, uh, don’t have my wal-"

Connor cut him off. "I'm paying. What would you like, cutie?" he said with a sweet tone.

Evan gulped. "A tall pu-pumpkin spice latte, i-if that's al-alright." he said as he began to follow him inside the shop.

After they got their drinks, Evan thanked Connor (for the fifth time) and sat back down outside.

"Evan?" Connor asked.

"Hm?" 

"Will you go out on a date with me?'

Evan nearly dropped his drink. Did Connor Murphy - THE Connor Murphy - just ask Evan, just Evan, out on a date? 

He did. 

"I would love to, Connor." Evan complied. And this time (finally) he didn’t stutter. 

"Next Saturday?" Evan nodded in agreement.

"But why me? All I am i-is Evan. J-just Evan…" he trailed off, looking down. That's all he was, after all. Evan. Just Evan.

Connor lifted Evan's chin with his fingertips. "Well, you're Evan, Evan Hansen. And, to me, that's just beautiful."


End file.
